


(Love) Ain't That a Bitch

by Wooshin_stan



Series: I'm after you (and now I can't let go) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mark is confused, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, NCT's Taeyong is there for like a minute, also kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Mark gave up on understanding his own feelings. Jackson couldn't resist, hoped for the impossible. That always ended badly, didn't it?





	(Love) Ain't That a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Many months later, I post a new story. Sequel to Shot Through the Heart, part of a series. Once again, this will have a sequel, hopefully I'll write it sooner than in six months.
> 
> Title is from Aerosmith's Ain't That a Bitch.

One month. Almost one month since Mark last talked to Im Jaebum. 

After his jealous scene in front of Youngjae, Mark felt awful. Stupid, kind of guilty, extremely jealous. And just pathetic. Pathetic because he fell in love, because he couldn't even say anything, didn't try to stop while he could. No, instead he took more and more of Jaebum, hoping the end would never come, that the other would never know. That maybe, they could stay like this.

He thought he'd be happy with Jaebum. Then, the other caught on. Mark was sure Jaebum knew. There was no way he didn't, especially when Mark avoided him like he did, no explanation whatsoever.

Mark saw the angry glares Jaebum would send him when they saw each other. How the older always began to make his way to Mark, just to be blocked by Jackson. Mark built a wall between them. Invisible, yet always present. He didn't look at Jaebum, didn't talk to him. Didn't talk about him. It was as if the other never existed in Mark's life. At least on the outside. Inside, Mark was screaming, crying. His heart was slowly being torn apart with each and every day he spent like this.

It wasn't that difficult to avoid Jaebum, yet it was. With the gang's living space spread between four buildings, Mark wasn't worried about accidentally running into Jaebum in a corridor. He never left their room, floor, building when it wasn't necessary.

He missed his friends from other buildings. From Jaebum's building. Friends like BamBam, Yugyeom or Jinyoung. Johnny, Jaehyun. At the same time, he got to know his own building better. The people in it, amazing, kind people, despite what they did at night. Taeyong was his best friend at the moment. When he wasn't with Jackson, he was with the pink-haired man, talking his depressions away. Perhaps it was Taeyong's fault his night came to this.

-

It was late, around three in the morning when Mark stumbled in through the door. Bidding Taeyong goodbye for the last time, he slammed the door closed and let his body collapse into his bed. He was drunk, there was no way around that. Maybe even smashed, shit-faced kind of drunk.

_"I know a guy in that club. We'll have a good night, trust me. You should let loose once in a while, Mark. Dance with me, yeah?"_

Taeyong was right. He did have a good time that night, forgot about Jaebum for a few hours. He still felt the younger's hands on his hips, tight, firm as they swayed to the rhythm of shitty club music. Too many drinks, cold city as they walked back home.

Mark was thankful. For a short time, he was fine again. Didn't think about Jaebum, about Jackson. Just about colorful flashing lights, drinks that were a bit too strong, thumping music and Taeyong's smile.

As he laid there, drunk and unable to fall asleep, Mark didn't notice Jackson's bed being empty. 

The bathroom door opened, Jackson walking in in all of his shirtless glory. He actually looked quite surprised to see Mark in there, but before he could say anything, the other spoke.

"I can't do this anymore. I need you..."

Holding out his hand, Mark waited for Jackson to take it before pulling him down onto the bed. With only the moonlight illuminating their faces, their lips locked.

-

Jackson knew he shouldn't do this. Mark was drunk, depressed, about to cry. He shouldn't do it, take advantage of him like this. He loved Mark, this wasn't right... was it?

Of course it wasn't. Even though Mark said he needed him, wanted him, Jackson couldn't do this. Not to him, not now. With dried tears adorning his beautiful face, Mark looked up at him, eyes clouded with lust, their colour drowned in alcohol.

His movements were graceful, elegant. Never before has Jackson seen someone look so mesmerizing while taking their clothes off. Quickly, yet calmly. Each inch of skin revealed made Jackson's mouth water a bit more. Soft skin, lean body, legs that didn't seem to end. Mark's hair was ruffled from dancing, yet perfect. The tattoo on his ribs, a detailed drawing of koi pisces on carved delicately, Mark was everything Jackson could ever dream of. A mess, yet beautiful.

He never wanted to be selfish so much. And with another glance at Mark's naked body, glowing softly in the night's light, he was selfish.

It hurt so bad, yet felt so good to know Mark chose him for once.

-

It was like quenching thirst. Mark was his water after walking through the desert. With every little sound he coaxed out of the other, Jackson was sure he was dreaming. It felt unreal, so amazing.

With Mark's lips upon his, he moved his hips, desperate to hear, feel, have every single bit of Mark the other had to give.

Arms around his neck, nails leaving bloody trails down his back. Long, pale legs around his waist, holding on for dear life. Loud cries into the night as Jackson thrusted into him.

_Finally._

Mark was his, Jackson was sure of it. So fragile in his hands, panting underneath him, a smile on his cherry red lips.

-

Jaebum was going crazy.

Perhaps it was from lack of sex or knowing there were no cigarettes in his apartment. It definitely wasn't because of Mark. No way.

The man didn't completely understand what happened those few weeks ago. The only thing he knew was, Mark obviously avoided him. The other refused to talk to him, Jaebum almost never saw him outside anymore.

Every night, he stayed up till morning hours, still waiting for that one message from Mark. It wouldn't say much, just a simple 'coming in ten'. As usual, he would smirk before tugging his shirt off, waiting for the other to come in. But no message came. Nothing. And maybe it was stupid of him to try, but he couldn't go on like this anymore. He didn't love Mark, yet he missed him. Perhaps that was the reason he was walking over to Mark's building at almost four in the morning.

What was he going to say, he had no idea. Maybe Mark would get mad and throw him out. Maybe he'd be happy, would invite Jaebum in, they'd talk this out.

Standing in front of Mark's door, Jaebum prepared to knock before he heard it. Moaning. Loud cries he knew a bit too well. And a deep, gruff voice. He could recognize his main hitman anywhere. Anger overtook his body. Just when he was about to open the door...

-

He was close. They both were, Jackson knew it. With a groan, he came inside of Mark, happier than ever, yet still not stopping, waiting for Mark to finish. Watching the emotions run one across another, they locked gazes. Mark squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jackson tightened his hold around the other as Mark went down a rollercoaster of ecstasy.

His voice was loud and clear as he screamed a name.

And suddenly, Jackson wasn't so happy anymore. Mostly because _that_  definitely wasn't his name.

"Jaebum!"

In front of the door, Jaebum stood, shocked. That was his name he heard, right? There was no way he could be wrong.

Deciding to talk to Mark on some other night, he left with a satisfied expression on his face. Unlike Jackson, currently standing in front of the cracked bathroom mirror, his hand stained with blood and tears in his eyes as Mark happily slept on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short, I'm a bit angry about that. Don't worry, there's still quite a bit of this story waiting ahead.


End file.
